We Will Be Forever
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: Sam finds two people sitting in his motel room - one who he'd almost think was his brother except that his brother was in hell and this man not only looked older but was clearly a vampire while the other wore a suit and a trench coat. GodCas/VampDean! TwoShot, Post Season 3
1. This Never Happened

**We Will Be Forever**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural.

Timeline:

Starts Pre Season 4 but after Season 3

Note:

My idea was what if when soulless Sam let Dean get turned he stayed a vampire and Castiel still became God and then in their boredom many years later and maybe on a day of reminiscing on the Sam they used to know they decide to visit him

Pairings:

GodCas/VampDean

AngelCas/HumanDean

Summary:

Sam finds two people sitting in his motel room - one who he'd almost think was his brother except that his brother was in hell and this man not only looked older but was clearly a vampire while the other wore a suit and a trench coat. GodCas/VampDean! TwoShot

* * *

Chapter 1

This Never Happened

Sam frowned when he came to his motel room and saw the light on. Immediately he took his gun from his waistband and slowly walked up to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob before slamming the door open and aiming at the two figures standing in the middle of the room. His breath caught in his throat and he dropped his weapon. "No."

The taller of the two smirked at him, exposing a line of sharp teeth coming from his gums.

Vampire. He pulled his knife out but couldn't quite bring himself to charge them.

The green-eyed vamp laughed, "What do ya plan on doin' with that Sammy?"

God, he even sounded like Dean. But it wasn't possible! Dean was dead. He was in Hell. Literally. He'd been there. He'd seen the hell hounds kill him. He'd buried him! Besides, this vampire looked older than his brother.

The other man, the one in the suit and the trench coat tapped his companion on the shoulder. "Dean. Teeth in." Then he sort of smiled at Sam, exasperated almost as if in apology.

Sam's eyes had only widened as the one who looked like and was called Dean had turned to the other man, pouting slightly.

"I wasn't gonna drink from him," he nearly whined.

The guy in the trench coat gave him a stern look. "Dean," he said, a warning in his tone.

His teeth retracted, leaving only his human ones in sight. This time he whimpered slightly with his bowed head bumping slightly against the blue-eyed man's shoulder.

The man placed his hand on Dean's head and ruffled his hair as if he was some sort of pet. "I forgive you."

All sign of being cowed disappeared as he grinned happily.

"Who-?"

The two turned their attention to the hunter.

"Who are you guys?"

Dean huffed with a deep frown. "Seriously? You don't recognize your own brother?"

"My brother's in hell! And he's not a vampire! And you-! You're older than he is!" Sam shouted, his stance tensing again, ready to fight.

He glanced at the other guy. "Was I ever this stupid?"

The man in the trench coat stared back as if in thought. "I don't think it was stupidity, just stubbornness."

Dean snorted. "I was an idiot Cas. Don't sugarcoat it."

The corner of Cas's mouth twitched upward. "I am not. You've simply always thought less of yourself. I would not have picked an idiot to rule by my side."

"Um, guys?"

The two looked at Sam again.

"An explanation please?"

"We're from the future," Dean grinned. "Though don't ask me when because I stopped keeping track of the year a long time ago."

"2120." Cas said.

Sam blinked. "And people still dress like that?"

The older Winchester rolled his eyes. "It's called blending in Sammy."

"Oh." While part of him really wanted to hug his brother he didn't think that was in any way a good idea considering his vampire status.

"We're here because we missed you and figured at this time you'd miss me," Dean informed him. "And just so you know, if you try to kill me it won't stick." Hinting at his companion he added, "Cas here will just bring me back and there's no way you can kill him."

Sam frowned, "What is he?"

Cas smirked proudly, "I am God."

His eyes widened for a moment before he frowned, "Why would-"

"Well he wasn't always God," Dean interrupted. "He used to be an angel." He frowned as he thought back. "Then human. Then an angel again. And then of course, God."

With a frown he said, "So say I believe that you two are really from the future and that you're both who you say you are…What happened?"

"Over a hundred years Sammy, you're gonna have to be a little more specific," the much older Winchester replied.

"How are you- or how were you alive? How did you get turned?"

The green-eyed vampire smirks as he turns his head to glance back at Cas.

God smiles back. "I gripped him tight and raised him from perdition."

"Have I told you lately how grateful I am for that," Dean practically purrs.

The former angel gently grips his chin, looking into his eyes. "You have been neglecting that in your prayers."

He licks his lips and slides in closer to him. "Will you forgive me if I make it up to you?"

Sam coughed, feeling his face flush at the way the two were looking at each other. "So you guys-? You're together?"

The two moved closer, resting their foreheads against one another before breaking away.

He was taken aback by the way his brother's eyes practically sparkled.

"We're mated for eternity," Dean admitted proudly, grinning when his brother almost choked. "I know right? Who would've thought I'd tie the knot, much less with someone as beautiful as Cas."

The God blushed slightly, giving his mate a sheepish smile. All his power and still a simple compliment from Dean had such a big effect on him.

The giant rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I suppose you've already heard this from me but, congratulations."

"Thank you Sam," Cas replied. "Your sincere wishes are much more appreciated than your future self's meaningless words."

He blinked. "I wasn't supportive?"

Dean shrugged, "It wasn't that you were against it; you just don't really care about anything other than hunting or your job as our personal assassin."

Sam stared back at this, mouth open in silent horror.

"Technically," God pointed out, "you no longer exist. Our Sam is merely a soulless, ageless body with all of your memories and knowledge. Your soul… Well, we decided that if we couldn't find a way to fix your soul after fifty years then it would be more merciful to destroy it."

"…"

"Sam?"

"…"

"Sammy?"

"…"

"Dude, you alright?"

"…"

Dean sighed in aggravation. "Fine. Well, we're gonna leave. We couldn't stay too long because you wouldn't believe what goes on whenever the angels, demons and everyone realize we're missing. Anyway, don't worry too much about being soulless in the future. Cas will wipe your memory. You won't even remember meeting us. Can't fuck up the past and screw up the future after all."

Sam didn't have time to blink before the two of them were suddenly gone and he was left standing there with a frown, wondering why he had his knife in his hand and his gun on the floor.

* * *

**REVIEW! What do you think so far? Yeah, Cas and Dean are kinda OOC but anyone would change at least a little over the course of over a hundred years. The next chapter will skip forward into Season 4, after Dean is back from hell and Castiel the angel appears. As we all know, when it comes to the Winchesters, nothing ever really goes the way it should. Will Sam's memory block hold? -rolls eyes- Well, obviously something's gonna happen or else there wouldn't BE another chapter. Keep a look out for it. I'll either be posting it next week or the week after that.**


	2. We are What You Become

**We Will Be Forever**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural.

Timeline:

Starts Pre Season 4 but after Season 3

Note:

My idea was what if when soulless Sam let Dean get turned he stayed a vampire and Castiel still became God and then in their boredom many years later and maybe on a day of reminiscing on the Sam they used to know they decide to visit him

Pairings:

GodCas/VampDean

AngelCas/HumanDean

Summary:

Sam finds two people sitting in his motel room - one who he'd almost think was his brother except that his brother was in hell and this man not only looked older but was clearly a vampire while the other wore a suit and a trench coat. GodCas/VampDean! TwoShot

* * *

Chapter 2

We are What You Become

"Sam wait, no! It's Cas!"

Dean's words made him freeze. Not because he knew Cas could only mean Castiel, the angel his brother had told him raised him from hell, but because something about the name Cas struck him as familiar. Like he should've already known. Like how Dean's words about being rescued by an angel of the lord hadn't really shocked him because he felt like somehow he'd already _known_. But he shouldn't have known that. He couldn't have known that. And yet as the angel sitting on Dean's bed turned around to face them, the angel struck that same cord of familiarity. As if they'd already met. Except he knew he'd never met him. Was he going crazy?

"Dean," the angel greeted the older Winchester before turning his attention on the taller one.

Sam unfroze. "Oh, wow." He stepped forward and offered his hand. "It's such an honor."

Castiel stood and took his hand in both of his. "Samuel, the boy with the demon blood."

He almost winced. Even the angel's _voice_ sounded familiar. To his relief though, the other angel, Uriel wasn't familiar at all. So, it was just Castiel then? Why?

* * *

Dean and Castiel sat on two separate benches in the park, talking.

Cas confessed his doubts, that despite what Dean had thought he was questioning his orders. But there was also something else he had to tell the hunter, something he was surprised his brother Uriel hadn't noticed. "Your brother Sam."

The green-eyed hunter glanced over at him.

"Does he recall ever meeting an angel before?"

He frowned. "No, why?"

"I wouldn't be able to determine the time exactly without a closer look but I believe Sam encountered an angel some time during your absence. Either he's not saying anything about it or the angel wiped his memory clean of the whole event," he explained, turning his head to look at Dean. Already he could see the worry in the hunter's eyes. He didn't wish to burden him with more but he knew how important Sam was to him.

"Could you restore the memory?"

"It would depend entirely on the angel he met."

He nodded, "I'll talk to him about it."

"If you need my assistance call out for me and I will come."

Dean smiled, "Thanks Cas."

* * *

"Why would you ask that?" Sam asked defensively. He didn't know why. Hadn't he planned on maybe talking to Dean about this? About how the angel seemed so familiar? Why now, that his brother was digging, did he suddenly feel the need to keep it all a secret? Surely it wasn't something to be that concerned about.

Dean almost frowned. "Just a yes or no question Sam. Have you ever met an angel before Castiel?"

"No." He replied. "Of course not." He was being stupid, over thinking things. There was nothing to even say.

But Dean's frown only deepened. "Castiel."

Sam frowned back at him. Did he know? Did the angel know something?

The sound of wings were heard before the blue-eyed angel in the trench coat appeared behind Dean.

"Will it hurt him?" He asked, jaw stiff.

The younger Winchester felt a slight panic. What was the angel going to do to him that his brother had to ask that?

"Only if the memory is painful. Otherwise, it should only be mildly discomforting."

"Do it."

Sam tensed, ready to run but he would have to get past Dean and Castiel to reach the door. He eyed the angel as he stepped closer, raising two fingers that gently pressed against his forehead. And then suddenly he remembered.

The angel dropped his arm to his side, slightly frowning. The angel who blocked Sam's memory…

"What is it Cas?"

Castiel's frown deepened slightly and glanced at Dean with confusion in his eyes. But before he could say anything, the Sasquatch spoke up.

"It was you Cas."

They both looked at him.

"You're the first angel I ever met," Sam told him and he was sure he was looking at both oddly. "Except you told me you weren't an angel. You told me you were-" He held his head as a pain suddenly bloomed.

"Sam?" He took a step toward his brother but stopped when Sam put up his hand to signal not to come any closer.

Castiel frowned in concern.

"No," Sam gritted his teeth, head bowed in pain. "I'm not supposed to remember. Dean said I wouldn't remember."

Dean frowned in confusion as he glanced over at Cas.

"Perhaps it was something else," the angel suggested. Suddenly his poster tensed.

"Oh I'm pretty sure it was us," a familiar voice answered from behind.

Both Castiel and Dean turned around to see themselves standing there. Only they were different.

Vamp Dean grinned, "Surprise."

God Cas looked irritated. "This was not supposed to happen."

Sam suddenly collapsed, unconscious on the floor.

Vampire Dean raised a brow at his mate, "No need to punish poor Sammy for your fuck up."

Blue eyes glared at him, causing him to pout slightly with his head bowed. God sighed, "I'm not angry with you. You're right."

The human Dean had a what-the-fuck expression as the other guy who looked like an older version of him perked up again.

Castiel, the angel, had no idea how to react as a thousand questions ran through his mind.

"Who the fuck are you two clowns? And what did you do to my brother?" Dean demanded.

Vamp Dean looked at him and laughed, "Oh hell, we've truly screwed things up this time. _Again_!"

God got that irritated expression on his face. "It's always when I indulge you that I end up in these sort of messes."

His mate smirked at him, "As if you regret it. Eternity would be dull without me and you know it."

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Human Dean grumbled at being ignored.

Vampire Dean rolled his eyes. "To put it simply, we are you two from the future."

Dean frowned and glanced at his Cas.

"They're telling the truth Dean," the angel told him although his eyes remained on the visitors from the future.

"Don't worry about Sam; Cas just put him to sleep and removed the rest of the block so he won't be in pain when he tries to remember," the future Dean explained.

"Why would you do that to him at all?" Present Dean questioned.

The future Castiel huffed, "Our visit was a purely a social visit. We had no desire to change the timeline." When the angel frowned at him, he smirked. "Hard for you to imagine? I don't follow anyone's orders anymore; I give them."

Human Dean frowned. The smirk on future Cas seemed so wrong.

Vamp Dean coughed.

God Cas glanced over at him and added in a slightly husky voice, "Well, there are some exceptions of course."

Both Dean and Castiel's eyes slightly widened at the look their future selves shared before glancing at each other, blushing and looking away.

"In order to fix things we are willing to share certain information during certain time intervals to ensure you stay on track for the most part," Vampire Dean told them.

The angel frowned, "What sort of information?"

"Just little tidbits like-"

"Don't sleep with Anna," the future Castiel finished, earning a glare.

"One time!" Future Dean exclaimed, "And you know it didn't mean anything to me!"

His eyes slightly narrowed, "Regardless, I'd appreciate not having to see it."

The Vampire's eyes narrowed, "You were _watching_?"

God tilted his head. "I was always watching, Dean."

Present Dean turned to present Cas and asked, "Even now?"

The angel's eyes looked in the other direction.

"Cas?" The human Dean asked, eyes slightly narrowing suspiciously. He got his answer when he saw the light blush on his angel's face. "_Everything_?"

His blush darkened, causing their future counterparts to laugh.

* * *

When Sam woke up later it was with some confusion that he saw Castiel sitting in a chair, blushing slightly as he looked out the window while his older brother sat on the bed he wasn't occupying and pretending the angel wasn't there. He briefly remembered seeing the future Cas and Dean so he figured that explained it. After reassuring Dean that he was fine they went on as if the whole incident never happened…except for the awkward, nervous tension between Dean and Castiel. But he figured that would end as soon as Dean got over himself and decided to admit he wanted more than friendship from the angel.

* * *

_Approximately 100 years Later_

"Well Cas, would do you say?" The vampire known as Dean asked huskily, slowly sliding down the front of his mate's naked body, dragging his teeth all the way.

God watched him through half-lidded eyes, body humming with power and desire. His lips twitched up into a smile. "I suppose we must in order to ensure the timeline doesn't change." Blue eyes narrowed playfully at the hunter on his knees before him as he gripped his hair almost painfully to pull his mouth away from his most sensitive anatomy. "Teeth in, Dean."

The green-eyed vampire pouted but obeyed. "At least we were able to save Sam's soul this time. He said future us were too late and they couldn't fix the damage."

"Perhaps they lied as we will have to lie in order to keep the timeline unchanged."

He blinked in thought. "Hm, I hadn't thought of that."

Castiel sighed, "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He answered, still thinking about things.

"Do you truly prefer to discuss the timeline and your bother at this moment?"

Dean frowned and was about to ask why when he noticed the hard cock in front of his face, causing him to laugh. "Sorry Cas, my mind just drifted off." Moving closer, he added, "But I promise you'll enjoy how I make it up to you." If Dean had been human or hadn't been Castiel's mate, God's scream of ecstasy would have made his eardrums explode.

* * *

Somewhere else in the castle that had been totally abandoned and forgotten before the angel turned God had decided to make it home, Sam Winchester put in some advanced earplugs that would completely block out any noise around him. Deciding whether to grow old and die or become a vampire like his brother and stay by Dean's side hadn't been a hard choice when he realized that although Dean could visit him in Heaven it wouldn't be the same as his brother could never go to Heaven if he got killed, something that wasn't likely to happen or not remain true for long with God being his mate. And well, Sam would eventually find a mate for himself as well. He just wanted to ensure his brother and brother-in-law's rule was fairly solid before he went looking. Which meant waiting until they were done making multiple trips to the past. Still, it wasn't like they didn't have time. With God on their side, they really were going to have forever.

* * *

**REVIEW please. I could use some cheering up right now as I'm sick and going to have to get an opperation or else I, and I'm quoting my mother on this "can die a slow and painful death from this." My mother is such a sweet heart. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't there to tell me the surgery will be painful and describe how they'll cut into me and such. -rolls eyes-**


End file.
